


Von blonden Simons und kaum vorhandenen Küchentischen

by magnusisfabulous, mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, MST3k-Style Riffing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Ich schaute auf den East River, die Wellen schlugen sanft gegen das Ufer.Die Sonne ließ den Fluss tiefrot aufleuchten, „wie Blut“ dachte ich. z: Sanftes Schlagen stelle ich mir seltsam vor. xDm: Ist dann vielleicht mehr ein Tätscheln?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Der Küchentisch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244726) by Unbekannt. 



> Der Titel dieser wunderbaren Fanfiction ist einfach nur "Der Küchentisch". Der Name des Autors ist leider nicht bekannt. Der Originaltext der FF ist kursiv markiert.

**_Der Küchentisch_  
**   
**m:** Der Titel lädt doch zum Lesen ein! Hat der Tisch Stühle? Wird er gerade stehen? Die Spannung ist grenzenlos!  
**z:** Gibt es dann wenigstens Sex auf dem Küchentisch? Das wäre das Einzige, was den Kram interessant machen würde. Obwohl, wenn der Küchentisch auf einmal zum Leben erwachen und Leute ermorden würde, das wäre auch ganz unterhaltsam, denke ich.  
**m:** Das wäre definitiv unterhaltsamer. Das soll ja scheinbar eine Sizzy sein. KEIN SEX! Danke auch.  
**z:** Ew, okay. Nein, ich verzichte dann doch dankend auf den Sex. Lieber morden!  
**m:** Bin ich auch dafür.   
  
_Ich schaute auf den East River, die Wellen schlugen sanft gegen das Ufer.  
__Die Sonne ließ den Fluss tiefrot aufleuchten, „wie Blut“ dachte ich._    

**z:** Sanftes Schlagen stelle ich mir seltsam vor. xD  
**m:** Ist dann vielleicht mehr ein Tätscheln?  
**z:** Wahrscheinlich. Sanft schlagendes, tätschelndes Blut... oder so.  
**m:** Leuchtet Wasser überhaupt? Es reflektiert vllt das rote Sonnenlicht, aber leuchten...  
**z:** Wasser glitzert in der Sonne, aber leuchten wäre mir neu xD  
**m:** Ja, genau das. Zumal ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass ein Fluss wirklich rot aussieht wegen der Sonne? Ist das Wasser nicht meist zu schmuddelig/dunkel, als dass es wirklich eine andere Farbe annehmen würde? Vor allem auch noch ein blutiges Rot. Wobei, Blut in welchem zustand - frisch oder getrocknet braun-rot?  
**z:** Ja, vor allem wenn das Wasser in Bewegung ist, dann kann ich mir nicht so richtig vorstellen, dass es so eine tiefrote Farbe annehmen könnte. Und braun-rot wäre dann wohl eher ein Indiz auf heftige Wasserverschmutzung und würde bestimmt nicht an Blut erinnern.  
**m:** Wer weiß...aber es macht wahrscheinlich auch wenig Sinn das nun analysieren zu wollen.  
  
_ Ich wand mich vom Fenster ab und betrachtete mein Zimmer._  
_ Ich lebte in einer Wohnung in Brooklyn, sie besaß nur zwei Zimmer doch für mich reichte es._  
_ Am Abend schien die Sonne direkt in mein Zimmer und ich genoss den Ausblick auf den East River._  
  
**z:** Na Mensch! Da lebt jemand anscheinend allein und zwei Zimmer reichen! Für eine Person! Wer hätte das gedacht.  
**m:** Die Buchstaben im Alphabet reichen aber offensichtlich nicht für eine/n Autor/in, da die Person nicht wirklich Gebrauch von ihren Möglichkeiten macht. Man möchte direkt den Rotstift zücken.  
**z:** Das sowieso. Und die Beschreibungen, diese Details. Wirklich ein atemberaubender Schreibstil. Davon sollten wir uns zwei, drei Scheiben abschneiden!  
**m:** Klar, so eine Atmosphäre muss man erst mal darstellen können. Wenn jemand so gut beschreibt, dann hat man das Zimmer direkt bildlich vor Augen! Picasso der Literatur, sozusagen.  
**z:** Stephen King ist ein Scheißdreck dagegen, jawohl.  
  
_Mein Zimmer war karg eingerichtet mit einem Bett und einem Schrank, die Wände waren Weiß, man konnte ihre frühere Farbe aber noch erahnen da das Orange hindurch schimmerte._  
_ Mir machte dies allerdings nichts aus, ich war nicht so oft zuhause wie ich hätte sein sollen._  
  
**m:** Da war  wohl ein wahrer Malermeister am Werk. Die Vorstellung von weißen Wänden mit Orange-Stich...ein Traum.  
**z:** Das dürfte doch dann so ein unglaublich tolles Pissgelb sein, oder? Stell ich mir zumindest gerade so vor.  
**m:** Auf jeden Fall dürfte es nicht appetitlich aussehen. Aber die Person ist ja offenbar nie daheim, also was solls, sieht die Wohnung halt scheiße aus :D Vor allem hat die arme Sau nur ein Bett und einen Schrank? Mehr nicht?? Wo ist der Küchentisch? Der Titel macht falsche Versprechungen!!  
**z:** Der Küchentisch ist gerade unterwegs, um Leute zu ermorden, der kommt bestimmt bald nach Hause in die tolle Wohnung, die wie eine Knast-Zelle eingerichtet ist.   
  
_ Es klingelte, aus meinen Tagtraumen gerissen wandte ich mich ab und ging zur Tür._  
_ Breit grinsend stand Simon vor mir, mein bester Freund._  
_ „Hey“ begrüßte ich ihn, meine Erschöpfung musste wie eine Aura um mich scheinen, denn ich hatte das Gefühl gleich umzukippen._  
  
**m:** Warum ist das erste ein Satz? Es klingelte PUNKT?  
**z:** "Aus meinen Tagträumen gerissen wandte ich mich ab, verließ meine Gefängniszelle und lief zur Tür." Der Autor ist zu faul, es auszuschreiben.  
**m:** Genau genommen wird die Zelle ja nicht verlassen, sie wird nur durchquert, um zur Tür zu gelangen. Und ich habe irgendwie nicht erwartet, dass die Story aus der Perspektive von...Clary ist? Oder sind Si und Izzy hier beste Freunde?  
**z:** Genau diese Frage hab ich mir auch eben gestellt. DIE SPANNUNG! Wir werden es wohl oder übel erfahren, befürchte ich.  
**m:** Vor allem auch, wenn es aus der Sicht einer weiblichen Person ist, dann ist die Vorstellung der Bude irgendwie noch schlimmer? Dass ein Kerl sich nicht daran kratzt, dass die Wände ranzig aussehen, würde mich nicht wundern, aber wenn es Izzy oder Clary ist? Izzy, die immer super gestylt ist und offensichtlich Wert auf ihr Äußeres legt oder Clary, die eine Künstlerin ist.  
**z:** Ja, das macht absolut keinen Sinn.   
  
_ „Du sieht scheiße aus!?“._  
  
**z:** Simon ist ein echter Charmeur. Und was soll der Punkt da?!  
**m:** Genau DIE Frage habe ich mir auch gerade gestellt. Und das scheint kein Versehen zu sein, ich sehe da weiter unten noch mal sowas.  
**z:** *Punkt pat* Hast du dich verlaufen, mein Kleiner? Geh schnell nach Hause zu deiner Familie, du hast hier nichts zu suchen.  
  
_ Simon war schon immer so diplomatisch gewesen._  
_ „Ja, ich weiß aber könntest du nicht so tun als wäre es nicht so? Vielleicht etwas feinfühliger?“._  
_ „Nein tut mir leid man hat mir verboten zu Lügen.“_  
  
**m:** Mit Punkten wird hier um sich geworfen, aber Kommas werden vernachlässigt.  
**z:** Kommata-Rassismus!  
  
_ Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen als gewöhnlich ging er an mir vorbei und drapierte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer._  
_ Manchmal hatte dieser Kerl echt Nerven, mit seinem blonden Haar und seinen fast schon goldenen Augen wirkte er allerdings auf die meisten Menschen wie ein Engel._  
  
**m:** Wo kommt die Couch auf einmal her? Ich dachte es gäbe nur Schrank und Bett.  
**z:** Und seit wann wird Simon als Engel bezeichnet? Ist das vielleicht doch Jace?  Woher kommen die blonden Haare und die goldenen Augen? Fragen über Fragen...  
**m:** Ja, ich habe es auch gerade gelesen und "Moment mal...Jace?" Das ist eindeutig die Beschreibung von Jace mit seinem güldenen, engelsgleichen Antlitz *würg*  
  
_Eindeutig sauer fragte ich ihn: Was machst du hier?“_  
_ „Ich wollte dich mit meiner Anwesenheit beehren, weißt du?“_  
_ Er blickte sich in meinem Wohnzimmer um und ich verfluchte mich dafür dass ich nicht aufgeräumt habe._  
  
**z:** *gähn* Passiert da eigentlich auch mal was? Das ist irgendwie die langweiligste Unterhaltung der Welt. Ich dachte, die wären beste Freunde? Haben die sich nicht mehr zu sagen?  
**m:** Mich stört viel mehr diese offensichtliche Verwirrung bezüglich der Charaktere. Sind es dann Clary und Jace, die aber vom Schreiberling nun als Simon und Izzy bezeichnet werden, weil die Person doof ist und nicht mal weiß wer wer ist? Aber das ist sowas von eindeutig Jace, auch von diesem "ich wollte dich mit meiner Anwesenheit beehren"  
**z:** Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber es ist durchaus verwirrend xD  
  
_ Das Zimmer sah aus als hätte ein Taifun in diesem gewütet._  
_ Überall auf dem Boden und auf dem Sofa lagen Zeitungsausschnitte Namenregister und Stadtpläne herum._  
_ Ich schielte hinter das Sofa und sah dort auch eine sehr alt aussehende, halb vergammelte Tasse Kaffe samt Inhalt stehen._  
  
**z:** ....Namenregister??  
**m:** Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung *Komma dazwischen schubs* Und: seit wann können Tassen gammeln? Das E ist auch schon vom Kaffee abgegammelt, wie es scheint.  
**z:** Vor allem... die Tasse steht HINTER DEM SOFA? Auf dem Boden oder wie? Wer zur Hölle stellt eine Tasse Kaffee hinter das Sofa auf den Boden?  
**m:** Wenn es vor dem Sofa wäre, hätte ich es noch eher verstehen können - von wegen vor dem Sofa auf dem Boden sitzen, mit dem Rücken an das Sofa lehnen, irgendwelchen Kram auf dem eventuell vorhandenen Kaffeetisch liegen haben oder so...  
**z:** Ja, klar, aber hinter dem Sofa macht das so ohne weitere Beschreibung absolut keinen Sinn xD  
  
_ Meinem Blick folgend drehte er sich auf dem Sofa um stützte sich auf die Lehne und schaute auf den Boden._  
  
**z:** Auf den Boden. Klar, ich stelle meine Tassen und Gläser auch immer hinter Möbel auf den Boden, wo sie in aller Seelenruhe vor sich hin gammeln können.  
**m:** Vor allem, weil ja auch das Geschirr gammelt, nicht das Nahrungsmittel darauf oder darin, right. Vor allem wird er wohl eher auf die Tasse auf dem Boden schauen und nicht auf den Boden selbst. "Mensch, du hast aber hübsches Laminat!"  
**z:** Genau. Hat man irgendwann pelzige Tassen. xD  
  
_ Wo er die nicht sehr appetitanregende Kaffe Tasse sah._  
  
**m:** Das erinnert mich auch wieder an Word, das alle möglichen Wörter trennen will, aber es hätte definitiv das *Kaffee korrigiert. Vor allem schon zum zweiten Mal so geschrieben, also ist wohl davon auszugehen, dass das Autoren-Vieh davon ausgeht, dass Kaffee so geschrieben wird.  
**z:** Sieht ganz so aus. In manchen Regionen Deutschlands wird Kaffee ja auch mit kurzem e gesprochen, vielleicht kommt der/die/das Autor ja aus so einer Region.  
**m:** Ich finde es schrecklich, wenn Leute mit Dialekt schreiben. Wenn man das im Chat mit Freunden macht ist das ja eine Sache, aber wenn man eine Geschichte schreibt, sollte man das unterlassen und RICHTIG schreiben.  
**z:** Auf jeden Fall.  
  
_ Mit einem fast schon anklagenden Blick sah er mich an:“ Izzi, meinst du nicht das du Vielleicht mal aufräumen solltest. Vor allem das da.“ sagte er und deutete auf das was wohl mal Kaffe gewesen war.“ Du hast recht, “ auf mich machte der ´Kaffe` einen schon fast lebendigen Eindruck, “ aber du weißt doch wie das mit dem suchen ist!“_  
  
**z:** Und genauso sollte man auch nicht arme kleine Kommata vernachlässigen.  
**m:** Izzi...und warum ist das "vielleicht" mitten im Satz groß? Warum ist es kein "dass"?? Warum dachte die Person, sie sei dafür geeignet eine Geschichte zu schreiben???  
**z:** Gute Frage. Maßlose Selbstüberschätzung?  Drogen? Eine Kombination aus beidem? Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren.  
**m:** Und es wurde wohl versucht so oft wie möglich den falsch geschrieben Kaffee einzubringen. Schon mal von Wirtwiederholung gehört?!  
**z:** Dabei gibt es so tolle Beschreibungen für Kaffee, wie zum Beispiel "koffeinhaltiges Heißgetränk"! xD  
**m:** In dem Fall ist es wohl eher schimmelhaltig und kalt...  
**z:** Ja, das dürfte wohl inzwischen schon ein eigenes kleines Biotop sein.  
  
_ Ohne auf meine Aussage einzugehen stand er auf und machte sich daran das Chaos Aufzuräumen._  
  
**m:** Möchtest du auch herkommen und bei mir aufräumen? Beste Freunde machen das so, schau!  
**z:** Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Zimmer es nötiger hat, aufgeräumt zu werden, als deine Bude, also komm du her!  
  
_ In solchen Momenten war ich ihm sehr dankbar dafür dass er mich half._  
  
**m:** Der sollte dich vielleicht mal bei der Rechtschreibung halfen.  
**z:** Grammatik bei Yoda du gelernt hast, "Izzi"!  
  
_ Er schaute mich an und deutete auf meine Schlafzimmertür. “Los geh ins Bett._  
_ Du siehst aus wie eine Leiche.“_  
_ Dankbar sah ich ihn an._  
  
**z:** "Zieh dich aus, leg dich hin, wir müssen reden!"  
**m:** *snorts* Genau...nein danke. Ich frage mich auch was für eine Tageszeit da gerade ist? Wegen der roten Sonne ist ja von Abend auszugehen, aber bei so einem Autor kann man sich da ja auch nicht sicher sein.  
**z:** Vielleicht war es ja auch Morgenröte und IZZI hat die ganze Nacht den doofen Fluss angestarrt.  
**m:** Oder Schamesröte...  
  
_Mein Handy klingelte ich wühlte mich aus meinem Bett und schaute auf den Display._  
  
**m:** Wie wäre es mit einem größeren Absatz oder irgendeinem Symbol, um einen Zeitsprung anzuzeigen? Da war einfach nur ein stinknormaler Absatz.  
**z:** Oh ja. Und wie wäre es mit für die Story wirklich relevante Handlung? Was zur Hölle war das für eine überflüssige Szene?  
**m:** Ich wage zu behaupten, dass die gesamte Story überflüssig ist.  
**z:** Das sowieso. Aus Prinzip, weil Sizzy :P  
  
_ `Warum jetzt? ´fragte ich mich gedanklich bevor ich aus dem Schlafzimmer stürmte._  
_ Simon saß auf dem Sofa und sah fehr`n._  
  
**m:** ....was? "fehr'n"?? Ernsthaft?  
**z:** Was für ein scheiß Wort xD  
  
_ Er schaute mich mit einer Spur von Sorge an ehe er spöttisch ausrief:_  
_ “Unsere liebe Isabella Lightwood muss also wieder auf die Jagd“._  
_ Trotz seines spöttischem Ton wusste ich das er Angst hatte, Angst um mich._  
  
**z:** Irgendwie hat der/die/das Autor keine Ahnung von richtigen Adjektiven? Spöttisch, aber er hat Angst? Wo passt das denn zusammen? Und überhaupt, häh? Warum muss sie auf einmal zur Jagd, wo sie vorher wie eine Leiche aussah (warum auch immer) und dann pennen gegangen ist??  
**m:** Und seit wann heißt sie Isabella? Aus der Story geht auch null hervor, ob/was für eine AU es ist. Ich habe zugegeben auch nicht auf die Angaben geschaut, aber da sie in einer Wohnung lebt, wird es ja nicht canon sein, dann würde sie im Institut leben, also kein Shadowhunters aka keine Ahnung was sie jagt. Vielleicht ist IZZI ja Schädlingsbekämpferin? Ratten oder Kakerlaken oder sowas? Kann sie direkt mit Jace anfangen - pardon, Simon!  
**z:** xDDD Und WTF hat das alles mit dem Küchentisch zu tun? Vielleicht gehört ISABELLA ja auch zum KKK und "Dämonen" sind einfach nur Schwarze, auf die sie Jagd macht.  
  
_ Ich erwiderte trotzdem in einem nicht minder spöttischen Ton:_  
_ “ Tja, so sieht halt der Alltag einer Dämonenjägerin aus“._  
  
**m:** Okay. Dämonenjägerin. Es macht alles NULL Sinn. Welch Überraschung.  
**z:** BEST! STORY! EVAAAAAAAAAA  
  
_ Ehe ich mir die Schwerter die auf dem Küchentisch lagen auf den Rücken schnallte._  
  
**z:** *weinende Kommata tröst*  
**m:** Da ist der Küchentisch! Wer lagert Schwerter auf dem Tisch?? Und warum heißt die Story deswegen "Der Küchentisch" ffs. Das war nicht mal lustig, sondern einfach nur deprimierend und einschläfernd.  
**z:** Bin ich froh, dass es vorbei ist.  
**m:** Da findet sich bestimmt noch ein anderes Leckerchen :D


End file.
